disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
TransplANTed
TransplANTed is the pilot episode of the Disney Channel original series, A.N.T. Farm.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1921196/ The episode was written by the show's creator, Dan Signer, and premiered as preview for the series on May 6, 2011, after the Suite Life on Deck series finale, "Graduation on Deck". This episode was re-aired on May 22, 2011, this time featuring the theme song, "Exceptional", by China Anne McClain. Plot The episode begins with Chyna Parks (China Anne McClain) and her older brother, Cameron (Carlon Jeffery) at the high on Chyna's first day in the A.N.T Program (A'dvanced '''N'atural 'T'alents). In the A.N.T. Room, Chyna meets the A.N.T. Consuler, Gibson (Zach Steel), and makes friends with Olive Doyle (Sierra McCormick), who has an eidetic memory, and Fletcher Quimby (Jake Short), an artist with a crush on Chyna. At that point, Fletcher asks if Chyna got her A.N.T. Pad yet, with Chyna's reply being yes, then she turns on the nap app, which puts Gibson to sleep. At that minute, 1st period ends, and as Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher avoid the big kids walking in the hallway, but the computer genius, Angus (Aedin Mincks) gets swept away in the crowd. During the next scene, in music class, Lexi Reed (Stefanie Scott) walks in and kicks Chyna out her chair. The teacher, Mr. Zimbaldi asks Chyna to play a song on her violin. Then in the hallway, Chyna goes to get her lunch from her locker, but the big kids come again, so Chyna and Olive hide in a nearby locker that's not hers. Olive then eats a rat inside the locker thinking it was the cupcake in Chyna's lunch. At that point, Lexi and her friend, Paisley (Allie DeBerry) walk by talking about a party that Lexi is throwing while her parents are on vacation. Chyna, Olive, and Fletcher deice to go to Lexi's party, to show her that they belong at the school. That night, Fletcher arrives at Chyna's house, then Olive (wearing a dress stuffed with yogurt). Officer Parks then comes in seeing Fletcher and Olive. To hide that fact that they're going to Lexi's party, Chyna says that they're acting out Pygmalion. Fletcher makes some beeswax sculptures of himself, Chyna, and Olive so they can sneak out without Officer Parks knowing, unfortunately for them, they neglected to turn off the lamp near the sculpture of Chyna. At Lexi's house, Chyna finds out that Cameron snuck out too, saying that Angus hacked the tracking device on Cameron's cellphone, saying that he was at church. Then Olive drinks some Red Viper soda, which makes her belch, and go crazy and bump into Chyna, who bumps into Fletcher, who accidentally hits the sound system, destroying it. Then Officer Parks and Gibson find the now half-melted wax sculpture of Chyna and finds out that she, Olive, and Fletcher snuck out. Back at the party, Lexi vows to make their lives at school miserable. Chyna then sings "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz, which everyone likes. Officer Parks and Gibson arrive at the party, and Chyna and Cameron are busted for sneaking out. After everyone leaves, except for Olive and Fletcher, Lexi tells them to get out, but when Olive stomps her foot, the blueberry yogurt slides down and hits Lexi in the face. Then Olive says, "I'll text ya the deets!" and Olive and Fletcher take off running. The next day at school, Olive and Fletcher cannot find Chyna, thinking that Officer Parks pulled her out of the A.N.T. Program, but find out that he only grounded Chyna (and possibly Cameron) for 3 months, and allowed her to stay in the A.N.T. Program. Angus comes back, saying that they gave him a pig spleen, and he is swept away in another crowd. Production Episode Production TransplANTed was written by the show's creator, Dan Signer, and directed by Bob Koherr. This episode was filmed in January 2011. Reception '''"TransplANTed" episode did well among viewers. It received 4.4 million. It lead-in, the series finale of The Suite Life on Deck, "Graduation on Deck" received 4.6 million. On May 22, it aired again after the premiere of Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. It received 4.2 million. It aired again on June 2, with 2.8 million, the lowest viewership of the series. Altogether it received 10.8 million views. Allusions The A.N.T. Pad is a parody of the Apple iPad.http://antfarm.wikia.com/wiki/A.N.T._Pad Category:2011 television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ant Farm Category:Ant Farm episodes